


Working Through The Night

by Shattered_Gem



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Gem/pseuds/Shattered_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is worth hair-pulling pieces of paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Through The Night

“Light?” I ask, across the room from him working at my desk.  

“Mhhhhhh?” He asks, and then arches his back on the bed, stretching like Bones, our cat.

            “Can you come here for a second?” I ask, turning back to the paper in front of me. I hear Light yawn and almost growl at the idea of getting out of bed at such an ungodly hour.

            “Lawli, can’t it wait until morning?” He asks, it’s muffled because half of his face is buried in the pillow.

            “Raito, I’m up now, so I might as well work on this damned paperwork.” I slap another piece down in frustration. I hardly ever swear, or become frustrated, and Raito knows this. He senses the severity of the situation and he switches from drunk on sleep to stone cold sober within a minute and a half. I hear him walking up behind me, I hear the _swishing_ of his sleep pants, and I can feel the warmth radiating off of him. He puts his arms around my shoulders from behind and kisses the top of my head.

            “It’s okay, Baby, what is it?” He asks, leaning into me. I let my head lull to the side and let out a pleased sigh when he begins to rub my shoulders.

“It’s-just-it’s- ERRR!” I say and put my head in my hands. Light is still working on my back, and he leans forward just a bit and kisses my neck, he means it in a loving way, there is nothing sexual about it.

“The papers will still be here when we wake up, now come on, you need some sleep.” He says, and I sigh. He’s definitely right, no matter how much I hate to admit it.

“See. Even Bones wants you to go to bed. She’s been upset that you haven’t been sleeping the past couple of days. She needs her human heat source.” He says, and I feel him smile against my cheek, I can’t help a little smile that creeps onto my face.

“M’Kay.” I say, rolling my shoulders once more before Raito takes his hands off my shoulders. He spins the chair around and helps me up. I shut off the light and we make our way back to our bed.

“RAAAAWWWMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOWWW.” Bones hisses. She’s obviously pissed that one of us laid on her accidently.

I lie on my side next to my lover, facing him. My knee is between his, and one of my hands is curled against my chest while the other one reaches out to the pillow by my head. I wait for about two and a half seconds until his hand is over mine. They lay there, clasped together, warm, safe, connected. My free arm finally decides to go around his waist as his hand moves to the back of my neck, playing with my hair. Then he gently presses on the back of my neck, moving me closer to him. I close my eyes and sink into the mattress when our lips meet. It’s long, but not lusty and fiery hot, but simply a kiss. When we pull back, he gives me one last peck before letting me settle back in.

_PURRRRRRRRR…_ We have the loudest cat in the entire world. You can hear her purring from across the room. The bed shifts slightly as the black and white fluff ball makes its way to the top of the bed and shimmies under the covers between Raito and I. As she always does. Her head is resting on our clasped hands and her body is snug between our chests. I smile and pull Raito closer to me. He sees my eyes closing, and he smiles slightly, watching me fight to stay awake.

“Lawli, go to sleep.” He says, his hand movies to stroke my cheek, but soon returns to my hair. He’s always liked my hair. I finally let sleep take over. I drift off the purr of Bones and the scent of Raito.

* * *

 Something is touching my head, something warm, and my body automatically leans into the touch, my eyes blink open, and I quickly shut them because of the blinding sunlight. Then the thing begins to stroke my hair, and I slowly blink my eyes open. Raito is lying next to me, holding me close and running his fingers through my hair. He smiles when he sees that my eyes are open.

“Did I wake you?” I shake my head, and he leans closer, pausing for a moment before kissing my nose.

“I want to wake up like this everyday.” I say and he smiles. His free hand finds mine and he twines our fingers together.

“And who says that you can’t?” He asks, raising our hands ever so slightly. I reach out and brush my thumb over his cheekbone, and his eyes close for a moment. He is the most beautiful human I have ever seen. His brown, layered hair has just a hint of a warm orange, making it look like a warm copper color. His skin is pale, but nowhere near mine. His face is relaxed and he is leaning into my touch. His chocolate eyes are fluttering under the lids. Slowly, as if reluctantly he opens his eyes, catching mine in a loving stare.

“I have to go shower, we have the meeting later today, right?” He asks, and I nod. Painfully slowly he sits up and swings out of bed, walking to the bathroom. When he gets there he turns back in the doorway.

“Well, aren’t you going to join me?”

 

* * *

 

One Month Later

 

“See, the paperwork wasn’t too bad.” Light says, smiling.

“No, I guess it wasn’t.” I whisper, rocking gently with the little boy in my arms, my face close to his white albino hair.

“Little Nate…” I breathe to the sleeping toddler.

“Welcome home.” And Light brings us into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Rights got their respected owners.


End file.
